Sokkou Hozuki
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Background Sokkou Hozuki was born from an arranged marriage between Kirigakure and Konohagakure shortly after the Fourth Shinobi world war. His Father was a jonin in Kirigakure his mother a distant relative of one of Konoha war hero during the war. Sokkou was born 9 months after there quick marriage. Sokkou was sent to the academy at 10 years old when it became clear he'd be clear-cut to be a ninja. Sokkou Hozuki would become a genin a year later. On his team, he'd prove to be a powerful genin and his team got the chance to take the chunin exams. He was able to reach the finals though he didn't manage to win. Still, he was promoted to be a chunin. Personality Sokkou is a relaxed man. He tends to take things not very seriously. He is bubbly trying to be around people all the time. He is willing to give most people a chance in public. Despite this, on ninja missions, he does not let his nature control his actions. He is a slow thinker trying to make a fight a step by step process. This is also true in any other scenario. He thinks over what to say to do, perhaps too much. Despite his willingness to talk to people he also makes sure to composes everything the best. In the occurrence of his relaxed nature, he is hard to scare off. He does not listen often to words told about ninja from other countries or another era. He is very much a see to believe. Though this does not extend to everyone. People such as the Kages he holds in high regard, even above himself. Apperance Sokkou, when he was a chunin, was a small thin boy that stood less than 5 feet tall. Seven years later, he stands 5'3 and is still lean though he looks more built to be a Ninja. He is light skinned with blue eyes. The feature that is the most visible is the pink hair uncommon to the Hozuki clan. This comes from his Mother side. Abilties Sokkou Hozuki is a powerful jonin class Ninja. Even for a Hozuki Clan Member, his strength draws praise from his clan. He is stronger than his father who was a powerful ninja himself. As a Chunin he along with an assortment of 8 other ninjas were forced to fight an S class Criminal during a mission gone wrong. While 4 of the Ninja were killed, Sokkou along with the squad were able to defeat the Ninja. His study of Saikan and his mimicry of many of its justu and the expansion of those led to his two titles "The Human Washing Machine" and "Bubble Boy". He is seen as Comparable in his mastery of such justu if not better then the tailed beast he was inspired by. Basic Ninjustu Sokkou Hozuki has access to two of the basic releases, Water and Lightning Release. Water Release is his affinity release. His skill with Water release allows him to use high-level Water Release with ease like the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Techquine and Water Release: Great Waterfall Techquine with relative ease. He is able to use these techquines without water either using his own body water or none at all to use such techquines. He can Generate a huge sum of water this way. He can use his Hozuki body in conjunction with many of his techquines to increase their power or move with such techquines. His Lighting Ninjustu is less Powerful. Being a Hozuki is takes him a lot of focus to use these lighting releases without shocking himself. His studies have allowed him to have an understanding of how the justu works. He can use Lighting release in conjunction with his Powerful Water release to increase its power. Most of the time, however, he uses his knowledge of it to get a better understanding how to counter Lighting release or to Counter-Earth release since his water ninjustu is not effective against earth release. Bubble based Ninjustu Beyond either of these, his most dangerous justu's are his Bubble Ninjustu. When he was a young kid he observed and read up on Saikan the six tails. This Inspired his use of Bubble Ninjustu. When he was younger he was forced to use a bubble blower but now he does not. His Skill with Bubble ninjustu granted him the title of "Bubble Boy" as a young child. He can use the basic applications to create the bubble of many assortments. From the Basic creation of Acid based bubbles, bubble clones, large bubbles to carry himself in or trap others. Sokkou mastery of the bubble ninjustu leads to him to delve into further study. Sokkou Hozuki can strength his bubbles with his Bubble Coating Justu. This makes the bubbles far harder to pop. He also learned to easily control when each bubble will explode giving him far more control of when these bubbles will explode. Sokkou can also open the bubbles at will to trap foes inside them. He can then easily split bubbles apart attaching each part of a person body to the separate bubbles. Sokkou can also increase the speed of his bubble greatly allowing them to move with speeds as fast if not faster then thrown kunai and shurkins. Sokkou can also easily control which direction the bubbles go to avoid objects and attacks coming at them to blow them up. He can easily form bubbles into objects or form with ease a massive amount of bubbles in a short period of time. He can hide bubbles in his own water ninjustu after adding soap to it. His abilities to generate soap and by extension, Acid comes from his study of the Six tailed slug, Saikan. With a very fine control of his chakra, he is able to generate this substance without burying his body. Then he spits out these substances. The generation of soap allows him to create bubbles and easily hide them in his water ninjustu. Then at a simple command, a simple wave of water becomes a massive swarm of bubbles. The Soap can also be used to trip up foes as well. The soap he creates increase the number of bubbles he can create and mixed with water as stated before increases that even more. His Acid Ninjustu is the pinnacle and his most dangerous justu's to use. To even use any form of this powerful acid, he needs to focus his chakra. A simple mistake can result in severe damage to the user. Though because of his Hozuki body, he can survive this if he is fast enough. His Acid Ninjustu allow him to perform one of Saikan strongest justu the Wisdom wolf decay. Beyond that, he can increase the power of both his bubbles and water Ninjustu with this acid. The Acid is strong enough to burn even a tailed beast or by extension a Susanoo. This Acid, when mixed with his bubbles, loses some of that power but it still strong enough to melt through bone with ease and turn his foes into nothingness. Combining many of justu into one leads to his strongest justu's. One of them is a Bubble that is generated from the mouth. The Bubble consumes the target and expands which is filled with Acid. This Techquine is known As Water Release: Wisdom Bubble Cavern. He was never good with names. This Justu traps the user in a space that is very hard to escape and fills it with his most powerful variant of the acid. This Justu takes heavy prep time. The Second one is a "Suicide" move. This Justu focuses all the acid in his body and shoots it out of his body. Using the water in his body for the acid combined with the water, the range of this techquine is quite large. Anything caught inside the justu. This Justu is Survivable for him as he can use any left water and soap (Which will be explained below) to reform through he refrains from using such a justu for the simple fact survival of himself is super low. Hozuki Clan Justu's As a Hozuki Sokkou has Acess to many of the Hozuki clan justu's. He can turn himself into the water like a man of the Hozuki's to avoid blows though it makes himself weak to Lighting Ninjustu. He can turn his hands into guns to fire water bullets at a target. He can with proper focus fire rapid-fire style to try and destroy a foe off the bat by filling them with holes. His mastery also allows him to turn only key parts of his body into water. He can use his body to also create limbs like water arms which he started doing after observing the Seventh Hokage. He can even use the Water Release: Tate Eboshi. He can use the water body to heal wounds. Even if he loses Limbs outside of his water form he can use water to reform limbs. Sokkou delved into his study into how to use his Clan techquine with his own use Bubble Ninjustu. With this, he learned to turn his body into Soap and into bubbles. With his Bubble Disperal Justu, he can turn himself into bubbles and float around. Then he can use these to form bubble clones in the same way someone like Mu splits himself. He can turn himself into Soap as well to cause a foe to slip or use it to break a piece off his body to make a bubble and blow up a foe. Section heading